vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Akio Kashima
Summary Kashima Akio is 2nd Gears strongest military god and swordsmith, as well as a leading engineer of UCAT's development department. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Akio Kashima Origin: Owari no Chronicle Gender: Male Age: Likely in his 20s or 30s. Classification: Sword God, Human of 2nd Gear Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Can cut through anything, Can create charms that protect against weapons of lesser quality Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Is the strongest military god in 2nd Gear and wields the most powerful sword in 2nd Gear. Hence he scales to all other feats of 2nd Gear weapons) Speed: Subsonic (Superior to Atsuta Yukihito) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Can easily swing a sword as large as Futsuno with one hand) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class (His Attack Potency is achieved through his sword strikes) Durability: Multi-City Block level Stamina: High Range: At least 200 meter Standard Equipment: Futsuno Intelligence: High (A master swordsmith and an engineer of UCAT's development department, which deals with the development of concept weapons) Weaknesses: Futsuno can not cut through things with names of higher power that protect the object, such as a disk with all names of 2nd Gear on it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Art of Walking': One of the few techniques that work outside of a concept space with 2nd Gears concepts. The technique works by moving in a way that evades the enemies perception of all 5 senses, creating an effect similar to invisibility. It works by moving so that the opponent can not focus his senses on the user, meaning that while the opponent technically does perceive the user he is incapable of noticing him. Kashima can use this technique on entire groups of people. *'2nd Gears Concepts': 2nd gears main concept is the concept that "names provide power". This has various effects. In general something without a name can not hurt something that posses a name, meaning that a nameless blade wouldn't harm a human. Furthermore the name of each person gives that person some abilities relating to the names meaning. Since the name Kashima is the name of 2nd Gears military gods Akio gets the following abilities: **'Weapon Mastery': As a military god swords are Akio's servant. If he wields a sword, the sword itself will instantly teach him how to wield it with perfection, providing knowledge, experience, and technique. **'Military God Charm': A blade altered by the hands of a military god will become a charm that prevents any lesser blades from harming the user. As Kashima made Futsuno, the greatest sword of 2nd Gear, himself the sword should act as a charm for him, meaning that blades that harm him have to be masterpieces. **'Contact Push:' Apparently just touching someone that is not a god can cause them to be blown away. *'Futsuno': Futsuno is the greatest sword in 2nd Gear and its name means as much as "The cutting Soul". Within 2nd Gears concepts Futsuno is able to cut through anything. This doesn't just mean all physical objects, but even through immaterial things. It can for example cut through heat so that the user isn't burned, cut through moonlight to create darkness or even cut through misfortune so that attacks directed against the user change their path to miss him. Aside from that a light swing of Futsuno can create great shockwaves obliterating a 200 meter square area. Note: Most of the above abilities are only possible if he fights in a space that possesses 2nd Gears concepts. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Owari no Chronicle Category:Tier 8 Category:Adults Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Engineers